


Liberate

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoltaire Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras never told anyone he was gay, until Grantaire came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberate

"Loving someone liberates the lover as well as the beloved. And that kind of love comes with age."- Maya Angelou

Enjolras hid who he was from his family all his life. He knew from past discussions they would never accept it if he told them. It seemed only logical to hide it from his friends as well; he knew they would accept him, but it felt weird thinking that they would know and his own parents wouldn’t. They always joked that he must be in love with France, having never actually seen him in a relationship. He didn’t mind it at all. It was quite easy, too, they never asked him, and his parents just assumed he was too busy with his studies for a relationship.  
It was easy, that is, until a man walked into a meeting of Les Amis with Joly and Bossuet, laughing. Enjolras had never seen anyone like him, or heard a laugh quite like his. His brown curls looked messy yet completely perfect.  
“Enjolras!” Bossuet shouted, “Come meet our friend! He’s joining the club.”  
Enjolras walked over and tried to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking, “Hello, I’m Enjolras,” he said offering his hand.  
“Grantaire,” the brunet smiled, shaking Enj’s outstretched hand, “Are you sure it’s Enjolras?”  
“I’m certain, yes,” Enjolras said, confused.  
“Hmm, you seem like more of an Apollo to me,” Grantaire said, “I think that’s what I’ll call you, that is if you don’t mind.”  
Normally Enjolras would’ve told someone to call him by his proper name, but all he managed to squeak out was, “Yeah…Apollo…that’s fine. Now, I should probably…umm start the meeting.”  
He turned and walked away silently cursing himself for being so unbelievably awkward.

Months passed and Enj had gotten more comfortable around Grantaire. They bickered occasionally during meetings when their ideas clashed, but they always seemed to resolve it peacefully.  
“Apollo!” Grantaire called from his usual table after the rest of Les Amis had parted.  
Enjolras sighed to himself looking up from his notes, “Yes, Grantaire?”  
“Come here, would you?” Grantaire smirked batting his eyes.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes and smiled to himself, hoping Grantaire didn’t see…he did have a charade to keep up. He walked over to the table, “What do you need, Grantaire?” he asked noting the half-empty wine bottle on the table.  
Without warning Grantaire grabbed Enjolras by the shirt and crashed their lips together. It took a moment for Enjolras to register what was happening, but realized it soon enough to kiss back.  
After a minute or so, they both needed to breathe.  
“Grantaire…what was that?” Enjolras asked.  
“I have wanted to do that since the moment I met you, my dearest, Apollo,” Grantaire responded.  
“You, too?” Enjolras asked before even realizing what he said.  
“Wait…you have, too? But I thought you were straight,” Grantaire said.  
“I’m not…I’ve just never told anyone. I couldn’t tell my family so it felt weird thinking of telling my friends,” Enj blushed.  
“Apollo,” Grantaire smiled, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know?”  
“I know,” Enj said quickly, “but…I know that my family doesn’t feel the same way.”  
“Screw them! If they can’t accept you, then maybe your real family is Les Amis,” Grantaire said placing a reassuring hand on Enj’s shoulder.  
“You’re right,” Enj nodded.  
“So, will you go out with me, Apollo?” Grantaire asked.  
“Only if you stop calling me Apollo,” Enj laughed.  
“Whatever you say, mon ange,” Grantaire smirked, “What? It sounds like Enj!”  
Enjolras sighed and shook his head, “I can deal with that, I suppose.”  
“Is it too early to tell you I love you?”  
“No, Grantaire , it isn’t…and I love you, too.”  
With that their lips collided again, and both Enjolras and Grantaire had been liberated.


End file.
